Metal Claw (move)
Metal Claw (Japanese: メタルクロー Metal Claw) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Metal Claw deals damage and has a 10% chance of raising the user's stat by one stage. Metal Claw can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |Strikes the target with sharp claws. Has a one-in-ten shot at raising the user's Attack.}} |An attack that may up user's Attack.}} |A claw attack that may raise the user's Attack.}} |The foe is attacked with steel claws. It may also raise the user's Attack.}} |The foe is raked with steel claws. It may also raise the user's Attack stat.}} |The target is raked with steel claws. It may also raise the user's Attack stat.}} |The target is raked with steel claws. This may also raise the user's Attack stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up ||}} ||}} ||}} |21|21|21|21}} |64|42|49 22 |22|22}} |9|STAB='}} 21 |21}} 11 |11 10 |10|STAB='}} 11 |11 10 |10|STAB='}} 11 |11 10 |10|STAB='}} 17 |17}} 17 |17}} |STAB='}} 1, 7 |1, 7|STAB='}} |STAB=''}} 22 |22|22}} 6 |6|6|6|STAB='}} |STAB='}} By |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔}} Special move Generation III }} Generation V - }} Generation VII - Seaward Cave }} By Generation II }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=31 |acc=95% |eff=Has a 10% chance of raising the user's Attack. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Metal Claw had a power of 12 *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Metal Claw had a duration of 0.63 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Metal Claw had a duration of 1.13 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also boost the user's Attack by one level.}} |Scratch the enemy with steel claws. It may also increase the user's Attack.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In , 's evolutionary line were capable of learning Metal Claw by leveling up. However, they are unable to do so in later generations, other than via . This may be to give players who choose Charmander as their starter an advantage over the first Gym. * Metal Claw is the only move not introduced in Generation I to have a base of 35 PP. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=金屬爪 合金爪 |zh_cmn=金屬爪 / 金属爪 合金爪 |nl=Metalen klauw |fi=Rautanäppi (EP140) Rautakoura/Rautakynsi (OS) Rautakynsi/Teräskynsi (AG series) |fr=Griffe Acier |de=Metallklaue |el=Μεταλλόνυχες |hi=धातु का पूंजा Dhatu Ka Punja लोहे का पूंजा Lohay Ka Punja |id=Cakar Besi Kuku Besi |it=Ferrartigli |ko=메탈크로우 Metal Claw |pl=Metalowy Pazur |pt_br=Garra de Metal |pt_eu=Garra Metálica |es_la= Garra de Metal Pinzas Metálicas (EP140) Pinzas (EP270) Pinzas de Metal (EP271) |es_eu=Garra Metal Garra-Metal |sr=Metalna kandža |ro=Gheara de Metal |sv=Metallklo |tr=Metal Pençe |vi=Móng Vuốt Sắc Móng Vuốt Sắt }} de:Metallklaue fr:Griffe Acier it:Ferrartigli (mossa) ja:メタルクロー pl:Metal Claw zh:金属爪（招式） Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack